User blog:Maxxthewolf/The HUB
WELCOME NEW RECRUITS!!! Like dismembering Necros? Still crud your pants when a Lurker comes from a vent? Welp, don't worry, your not the only one. Here at DSMBR, we'll teach you the basics on how to eliminate Necromorphs as if they were flies. Experiment with new weaponry in the Testing Facility, fight life-like simulations as well as fellow recruits at the Training Deck, hang out with your buddies and possibly even meet some famous members in The Lounge Area, and even have a quick rest at your very own Quarters (We also provide King-sized beds for the lovely couple.) Want to join the fight? Post a comment below stating you (or your character's) name, equipment, height, weight, home-world, physical appearance, and who your currently in a relationship with (just so we know who to bunk you with.) Note: Hello, my name is Skyler M. Creetre, and I will be your your fellow recruit. If you wish to talk, ask what you wish on my Holographic Database in the Main Hall. Graduates Skyler M. Creetre/Maxxthewolf (Maxxthewolf 03:42, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Good luck out there, your gonna need it; Maxxy) Blythe Wakely/Ultimate1onskates (Arm yourselves men!((and women.))) (Will you be next?) Invented Weaponry Electric Bow (CB Maxxthewolf) Plasma Disentrigrator (CB Maxxthewolf) Gatling Gun (CB Maxxthewolf) Ion Laser (CB Maxxthewolf) Shotgun (CB Maxxthewolf) Claws (Hybrid) (CB Maxxthewolf) Blade (Hybrid) (CB Maxxthewolf) Tendrils (Hybrid) (CB Maxxthewolf) Fists (Hybrid and Daryl) (CB Maxxthewolf) Tail (Hybrid) (CB Maxxthewolf) Energizer (CB Maxxthewolf) Invented RIGs Firefly RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Elite Firefly RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Shadow RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Advanced Firefly RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Security Firefly RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Guardian Shadow RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Makeshift RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Elite Makeshift RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) The Hybrid RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Cargo RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Green Marker RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) White Marker RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Aquatic RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Advanced Aquatic RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Advanced Aquatic RIG (Female) (CB Maxxthewolf) Elite Green Marker RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) DSMBR Recruit RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) DSMBR Teacher RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) DSMBR Graduate RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Unknown RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Skin-Tight Astronomer RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) Skin-Tight Engineering RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) First RIG (CB Maxxthewolf) (How about you?) Newly Discovered Necromorphs Growler (CB Maxxthewolf) The High-breed (CB Maxxthewolf) The Hybrid (Daryl's Necromorph Form) (CB Maxxthewolf) Spitfire (CB Maxxthewolf) Seducer (CB Maxxthewolf) Sacker (CB Maxxthewolf) Fang (CB Maxxthewolf) Animal (CB Maxxthewolf) Mutant (CB Maxxthewolf) Raider (CB Maxxthewolf) Harvester (CB Maxxthewolf) Barbs (CB Maxxthewolf) NEWS The DSMBR Training Facility has been created! Will you join? Maxxy has dismembered over 5,000 limbs! Eat that Necromorphs! Maxxy has discovered some new Necromorphs! Maxxy has invented some new RIGs. Members Skyler M. Creetre (Maxxthewolf) Blythe Wakely (Ultimate1onskates) Lynn Speara (BettyBoopKiss) (You?) Classes/Teachers Survival Class Description: Learning how to survive is essential, gaining the right materials, weaponry, items, as well as how to call for aid is essential in the Necromorph environment. Learn how to survive in the harshest of environments(such as the vacuum of space) as well as how to hack doors and barricade vents to keep Necromorphs at bay. Dismemberment Class Description: Knowing the specific weak spots on an enemy is incredibly helpful. Learn how to kill a Slasher in two shots as well as how to kill a Brute with just a few flicks of your finger. Fight against holographic enemies as to prepare for the real thing. Teacher(s): Skyler M. Creetre Professional Weaponry Description: Using a weapon to it's highest potential is key in fights with Necros. Learn how to use the Alternate Firing mode, proper maintenance of weapons, the best weapons to use against a certain enemy or area, how to reload incredibly fast, as well as how to stay calm and keep your shots straight and aligned to easily dismember Necromorphs. Recruit Sign-Up Sheet First Name: Middle Name: Last Name: Nickname: Initials: Height: Weight: Approximate Age: Homeworld: Species: Gender: Date Of Birth: Place Of Birth: Equipment: Weapon(s) Of Choice: RIG(s) Of Choice: Hair: Eyes: Skin Color: Notable Facts: Affiliation: Family: In A Relationship With: Combat Type: Most Hated Necromorph: Biographical Information: What you would like to enroll in: ' Survivors Of Necromorph Outbreaks Daryl Greenfire (Codename: GRAYSMOG) Iya Bane (Codename: HOTE) Andraya Bane (Codename: PHEWPPHHEEWW!!) Tosh De (Codename: HLARIUS) General Greeser: (Codename: HRDCORE) Sergeant Soc (Codename: JRK) Blythe Wakely (Codename: FLUFFY) Skyler M. Creetre (Codename: GREEN) Who's next? Standard Equipment 'Introduction The Recruit RIG is the RIG which all who attend DSMBR will wear while in the facility. All of the functions of this suit will be explained, as well ways to "personalize" your RIG. WARNING!: This RIG must not be worn while on a mission, as it lacks a helmet and certain protection. 'Functions' 'Circular Health Diagnostic Machine' The Circular Health Diagnostic Machine displays the wearers overall Health by analyzing the internal organs and damage on the outside areas of the body. Unlike other RIG's, this RIG features a Circular Health Bar instead of a Spinal Health Bar, mainly from the fact that instead of displaying an incredibly detailed Health Bar, this RIG is much easier to read as it displays the wearers overall Health by issuing certain colors which cover the whole surface of the Bar. When the user is healthy and free of physical damage, the Bar will glow a bright blue (Much like other RIGs). If the user is damaged mildly, their bar will glow a vibrant yellow. When the user has taken some severe injuries, their Circular Health Bar will glow a bright red, with it blinking when the user is near death. When the wearer's health is compromised, all colors will stop appearing, leaving a depleted Health Bar as well as an incredibly large flat-line sound which can be heard over at least ten miles. When the user enters a Vacuum or hazardous area, the Health Bar will glow a vibrant white, with the user's current oxygen appearing on their left arm, which tells how long their oxygen reserves will last. While in a Zero-G area, the Bar will glow a vibrant green until the user exits the designated area. When physically harmed in one of these areas, the Bars colors will glow from the starting color to yellow and finally to red. Like all other DSMBR RIGs, this Health Bar can be scavenged and routed to another user's RIG to fully recharge their Health by using the remaining Med Packs inside. 'Advanced Stasis Module ' The Advanced Stasis Module is a more advanced version of the current Stasis Module, as it has some new functions as well as the infamous original functions. Located on the user's left arm, this Stasis Module will slow down enemies and machinery, giving the user some breathing room to escape, repair machinery, or allow for some easy dismembering. Like it's primitive counterpart, it can still slowly regenerate lost energy over time. However, a few new functions have been added, such as the user being able to give themselves or other RIG users a speed boost (somewhat like a Twitcher), being able to scavenge Stasis Energy from fallen RIG users by taking out their Stasis Module and transfering the rest of it's energy to the user, and finally being able to slow incoming objects (such as a boulder or Lurker barb.) Lastly, the user can charge up their Stasis Module (X button or other action button.) to cause an explosion of Stasis Energy that will slow down everything in a close vicinity. 'Advanced Kinesis Module ' The Advanced Kinesis Module is a more advanced version of the Kinesis Module. Owning some new functions as well as the original functions, this current Kinesis Module will help the user greatly in almost any situation. Located on the user's right arm, this Kinesis Module can easily pick up objects either close or far from the user, easily manuever items out of the way, or even use some objects (Such as a Slasher Blade) to harm enemies. To add to these functions, the Advanced Kinesis Module can now act as an environmental scaler. An example of this is when two Kinesis users are stuck at a wall that cannot be scaled or destroyed by conventional means (such as a barrier). As such, one user can actually blast the wall away with a Kinesis Burst, which blows everything close to the user away at incredible speed in all directions. If this does not work, the user can make a Kinesis Pad, which causes any enemy (Or ally) to fly into the air when stepping on to it, which in this case, could allow the user to jump onto the other side. 'Zero-Gravity Boots' Using these boots, the user can easily attach themselves t o walls or other surfaces while in a zero-gravity area. Located on the bottom of the users boots, for some reason, these boots have a malfunction that makes them defective in a regular environment, acting somewhat like a malfunctioning gravity panel. Usually, when a person stomps something (or someone), minimal force is applied, never ending in dismembering. However, with the user's RIG equipped, their weight is amplified, with the gravity boots adding much more gravity to their stomp, resulting in easy dismembering. 'Advanced Maneuvering Thrusters' The''' Advanced Maneuvering Thrusters''' use a series of tiny thrusters to allow a user to navigate easier in Zero-G environments, however, they have been upgraded for more drastic situations. Located on the legs, these thrusters, like the original, alllow for more mobility in Zero-G Environments. Unlike the original, however, they can be used for complete flight, as some users may get lost in an asteroid field and be forced to navigate back to their ship (or in Daryl's case, away from it.), also, more sudden movements (such as dodging) can be performed as well. 'Holographic Displays' An incredibly helpful communication system, these Holographic Displays will allow the user to talk with others over long distance via com-link or live holographic video display as well as store Logs for later research. Projecting the desired image a meter away from the users' helmet, these messages will be at current time and instantaneous transmitted. Using a special built in camera, allies can now view the users whole experience in the users' own view, allowing for easy studying and knowledge of the level of Necromorph activity. 'Oxygen Storage' Using an internal oxygen storage device, this system allows for breathing in hazardous or vacuumed environments for a short period of time. If another user has died, a DSMBR RIG user can easily take out their storage device and instantly refill their oxygen to full performance. Category:Blog posts